All You Need Is Love and Eggnog
by stargatefan87
Summary: Alcoholic eggnog plus Daniel plus Vala, need I say more?   Made especially for dannysgirlsg1


Title: All You Need is Love (and Eggnog)

Summary: Alcoholic eggnog plus Daniel plus Vala, need I say more? (Made especially for dannysgirlsg1)

Rating: PGish

Disclaimer: Don't own stargate.

**All You Need is Love (and Eggnog)**

It was five PM on Christmas Eve and the SGC Christmas party was already in full swing when Vala arrived, fashionably late of course. She pulled at her slinky red dress, adjusting it just right before locating the rest of SG-1 across the commissary. Her heart thundered loudly in her chest as she caught sight of Daniel laughing along with their other teammates. He looked amazingly sexy, as always.

Vala hurried to his side, hoping that he would notice how particularly attractive she was looking that night.

"Merry Christmas!"

Daniel turned to look at her and smiled. "Merry Christmas Vala."

She thought she saw an extra little _something_ in his eyes as he gazed at her, but it could have just been the lighting.

Vala chatted with her teammates as they enjoyed the traditional holiday foods. However, when she saw the large bowl of creamy yellowish-white liquid, she was confused.

"What is that stuff?" She pointed to the concoction on the table.

"That's eggnog Princess," Cam replied talking around his bite of pumpkin pie.

Vala wasn't sure what was in eggnog, but being the adventurous woman that she was; decided to try some. She wandered back up to the buffet table and ladled a small amount of the liquid into a glass. Tentatively, she took a sip. It was creamy and smooth, and she could taste the alcohol added into it. Someone had definitely spiked it.

"How is it?"

Vala looked up to see Daniel nodding towards her beverage.

"I like it."

"Did they put alcohol in it?"

Feeling a bit mischievous, Vala decided that Daniel needed the alcohol, plus, she had heard stories about what a light weight he was when it came to drinking. "Only a little bit."

"Oh, good." Daniel poured himself a large glass of eggnog and the two of them joined the others once more.

Vala and Daniel had several more glasses of eggnog, leaving her happily buzzed and him more than just a little bit drunk. In fact, he was currently using the ketchup to write naughty words in Goa'uld.

The party was drawing to an end when Sam and Cameron said goodnight. However, before Teal'c got up, he leaned over and read what Daniel had been writing on his plate. "Perhaps it is time for you retire for the night Daniel Jackson."

"N...no, I'm good." Daniel slumped over onto Vala shoulder.

Teal'c raised his brow at his drunken friend before turning to Vala. "Do you require assistance escorting him to his quarters?"

Vala was having too much fun to let it all be over now, especially now that Daniel was leaning heavily on her and stroking her back. "No, I'll take care of him Muscles."

The Jaffa bowed his head and left.

Now Vala had to find a way to get Daniel back to his quarters.

"Let's go, get up." She pulled him roughly to his feet and supported him as they made their way down the hall.

"Waz goin' on?" He speech was beginning to slur worse and worse.

"I'm taking you back to your room."

"Ohhh...you comin' in and keepin' me c..company right?"

Vala stopped suddenly, almost causing Daniel to fall over. She swore that he just asked if she was coming into his room with him. He must have been far more drunk than she had first imagined. "I better not."

He scrunched up his face and looked at her. "Why not? You...you d..don't like me anymore?"

They had reached his room by that point, so Vala opened the door and helped him onto his bed. "Of course I still like you, but you're drunk." And as much as Vala would have loved to take advantage of a sexy, inebriated Daniel, it just wouldn't be right.

What she hadn't counted on, was the man in question pulling her roughly on top of him and crushing his lips against hers. Vala let herself get lost in the feeling of Daniel's mouth moving with hers for a moment before she pulled back. "Stop," she said as she rolled off to the side of him.

Daniel regarded her in confusion. "You don't wanna k...kiss m...me?"

She did want to kiss him, but she couldn't, not if it wasn't what he really wanted. Vala sighed heavily. "I do want to kiss you, but you don't know what you are doing right now."

"Y..yes I do. I'm...showin' the...the woman that...I...I love ha...how I feel 'bout her."

Vala gasped, she didn't know if what he was saying was true, or if he was actually drunk enough to not know how he truly felt. "I have to go."

She went to get up from his bed, but was stopped short when Daniel's hand grabbed her wrist. "N...no, p...please st...stay. I won't t...try anything else, promise."

Vala looked down into his beautiful blue eyes and she sensed that he really did want her to stay with him so she kicked off her heels and laid down next to him.

The next morning, Vala awoke with a start. Her eyes darted from her now hopelessly wrinkled dress to a deliciously rumpled looking Daniel lying next to her. She was planning on leaving his room quietly; hoping not to wake him, but he turned over and moaned loudly.

"Ah...my head."

"Hangover?"

"Big time. Should I even ask why you are in my bed?"

Apparently Daniel didn't remember the events of the previous night so Vala quickly filled him in. "You had too much eggnog, got drunk, attacked me, and then asked me to stay with you."

He sat up further in his bed. "I remember the eggnog and getting drunk, but what do you mean I attacked you?"

"You pulled me on top of you and kissed me."

Daniel groaned. "I'm sorry, did I do or say anything else?"

Vala didn't really want to tell him that he had said that he loved her, but he deserved to know the truth. "You, uh, kinda told me that you loved me."

He looked away and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh."

"It's okay, I know it was just the alcohol talking."

Daniel sighed and turned back to her. "It wasn't."

Vala was in shock, he couldn't really mean what she thought he meant, could he? Was it really possibly that her Daniel finally _finally _had come to care for her as more than just a friend and co-worker? She had to make sure. "It wasn't what?"

His blue-eyed gaze locked into her eyes. "It wasn't the alcohol talking, I mean I was drunk, but what I said is still true."

A million thoughts and feelings ran through Vala's mind, faster than the Odyssey in hyperdrive. He really loved her?

"I do love you Vala," Daniel stated before sliding his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her into a kiss.

His kiss was nothing like the one from the previous night. That one was rushed and harsh and this one was slow and soft and almost too perfect.

Vala broke their lip-lock and let herself fall into his arms. "I love you too," she responded before pulling Daniel into another kiss.

Outside of Daniel's quarters, Cam, Sam, and Teal'c leaned close to the door, eavesdropping on their friends.

"I do believe I heard a devotion of love from both Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran," said Teal'c.

"About damn time! What do you think caused Daniel to get so drunk though? I thought the eggnog was supposed to be non-alcoholic."

Sam smiled at Cameron. "It was, until I added some secret ingredients to it."

"Really Sam? You spiked the eggnog?"

She shrugged. "Just think of it as my Christmas present to Daniel and Vala."

The three of them laughed and dragged Cam away from the door. No one needed to hear what was to inevitably come next.

**END**


End file.
